


Alone With Him

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Boyfriends, Boys Kissing, Boys' Love, Dry Humping, Established Relationship, French Kissing, Gay, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, M/M, Making Love, Nipples
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 11:26:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15142061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: when others are out and about the two titans boys decided to have some fun!





	Alone With Him

Beast Boy!"Cyborg yelled as he turned on the television in the main room of Titan’s Tower. He had just gotten back from a personal mission involving Raven and Robin and decided he wanted to hang out with Beast Boy some since they left him and Starfire alone in the tower. Beast Boy didn’t really care that he had to stay behind, and Starfire decided later on to go to the grocery store to pick up several items in order to cook dinner for the team. “Beast Boy! Darn, where are you?” Cyborg began to get agitated as he continued to yell for Beast Boy. As far as he knew, they were the only two in the tower at the time since Raven and Robin stayed together and went to a movie after Cyborg left.   
Cyborg sighed deep and then got up to go to Beast Boy’s room to see if he was really home, and not out with Starfire, or something. “He is probably asleep.” Cyborg thought to himself. Not even a gas truck running in to the side of the tower would wake him up, so his yelling more than likely didn’t do anything to arouse the young boy. As Cyborg reached Beast Boy’s room, he could pick up the sounds of laughter. Cyborg knocked on the door since he figured the giggles was a safe sign. “Come in!” Beast Boy yelled out from inside his room.  
Hey, man! What’s up?” Cyborg said upon opening the door.  
Cy! Hi. O, not much. Just reading comics.” Beast Boy answered Cyborg’s question. “When did you get back?”

Not but maybe five minutes ago. Starfire still at the store?” Cyborg asked, moving over to Beast Boy, who was on his stomach in his bed

I guess so if she’s not here. I haven’t seen her in awhile.” Beast Boy returned, looking back at his book as he did so. “You don’t have to stand. You can sit down you know.”

“Where? It’s not like there is a chair that isn’t covered in crud.” Cyborg kidded his teammate about his room which was always in complete disarray.

“Dude, just sit on the bed. You can play a game of mine if you want.” Beast Boy told the mechanical man who was already beginning to sit on the bed.

“Naw, you like weak games.” Cyborg attempted to taunt the green boy, but failed since he was deep into his reading again.  
They sat in silence for a few minutes as Beast Boy continued to read his comic book and giggle at the pictures. Cyborg noticed that Beast Boy didn’t have his gloves or his shoes on, which was rarely seen for Beast Boy. But not for Cyborg at least, he had seen more than just Beast Boy’s naked hands and feet. Beast Boy and Cyborg were close, very close. They had been close for a year now, well, closer than they had been before. They were, lovers in a sense. They were also still best friends. Lovers and best friends, a combination neither of them thought they would ever find.

Cyborg leaned back against the wall next to the bed and sighed. Beast Boy looked back at him as he heard the sound and put down his book as he saw Cyborg relax against the wall. Beast Boy moved over next to his friend and wrapped his arms around one of Cyborg’s.

“So, did you, Raven, and Robin have fun at the movies?” Beast Boy asked Cyborg, trying to force small talk.

“Yeah, it was pretty good. They went out somewhere again, so we should be alone.” Cyborg told Beast Boy, slightly hinting towards something.

“Alone? I like that. Wanna... fool around?” Beast Boy asked, he moving his hand down Cyborg’s chest and then his stomach.

“We should. God knows I’m ready.” Cyborg encouraged Beast Boy’s advancement.  
Beast Boy moved on top of Cyborg, sitting on his lap. Cyborg grabbed Beast Boy by his arms and pulled him closer, close enough to kiss. Beast Boy licked Cyborg’s lips, tracing the outline they made. Cyborg opened his mouth and Beast Boy connected with him, both battling tongues. Beast Boy felt his face flush as Cyborg reached around his body and cupped both of his ass cheeks in his hands, kneading the tightness and firmness between his large, metal fingers. Beast Boy moaned into Cyborg’s mouth, increasing both of their arousals. Cyborg felt his manhood grow larger by the second inside of his metal guard. Cyborg began to pull away from the kiss and Beast Boy tried to keep him by biting lightly on Cyborg’s lower lip, tenderly growling as he did so.

Beast Boy whimpered when Cyborg’s lip escaped his grip, but threw his head back as Cyborg rubbed his erect nipples through his spandex suit, beginning to growl himself. He took his hands away from the green boy’s nipples and pulled off his belt instead, revealing the dividing line between his upper and lower parts of his suit. Cyborg put a finger under the rim of his pants and stretched it down, giving him a peak at Beast Boy’s boxers that were hidden underneath. Beast Boy pulled off the upper portion of his uniform, showing his hard, dark green nipples and the smooth chest that had never grown hair. Beast boy slid off of Cyborg’s lap and pulled off his pants as well, only leaving his thin boxers on to hide Cyborg’s ultimate goal. As Beast Boy continued to undress, Cyborg removed his one thing he could, his crotch guard, revealing to Beast Boy, his healthy sized cock, measuring at maybe, twelve inches, not to mention the thickness, which could have been three or four inches as well.  
Beast Boy remembered the first time he had to take Cyborg’s cock in him. It was one of the most painful experiences of his life, and that was just getting the head in. Beast Boy took the pain in stride however. He knew that the pain would only last his first couple of times, and knowing that Cyborg’s cock was so well suited for sex, he would wish for the pain just so it could go away and be replaced with orgasmic pleasure. Beast Boy had gotten over the pain by this time, and he looked at his trophy with hungry eyes. He sat back on Cyborg’s lap, grinding Cyborg’s cock between his cheeks as he did so. They kissed as Beast Boy dry rode Cyborg’s massive erection, causing the large, black man to tremble from pleasure under the green boy’s massaging touch.

Beast Boy got off of Cyborg’s lap once again and reached down, gripping Cyborg’s rigid cock in his hand. He hungered for the taste of Cyborg’s erect flesh as he worked Cyborg’s shaft in his hand, getting him ready for the real task at hand. Cyborg closed his eyes and leaned his head against the wall as he felt the heat of his swollen member grow. Beast Boy saw the pre-cum begin to ooze out of Cyborg’s slit and soon lapped up the man made nectar as it dripped down, hardly soothing his raging lust. Beast Boy engulfed the brown cock in his mouth and tried to swallow as much as he could without gagging. He got about halfway down the shaft before he felt his throat grow weak due to his gag reflex, but he enjoyed the amount he could fit. The taste never grew old, Beast Boy swore he could do it forever and never get bored.  
Cyborg pushed Beast Boy’s head down with one hand, going along with the pattern. Beast Boy moaned into Cyborg’s erection, giving him more sensations due to the vibrations made due to the noise. Cyborg felt himself come close to exploding and began to breathe faster. Beast Boy knew what his breathing meant, so he gave a few more warm sucks on Cyborg’s phallus and then stopped, torturing Cyborg to no end.

Cyborg’s body went into spasms as his seed was denied its release. He shuttered under Beast Boy’s touch as he ran his fingertips lightly over the skin of Cyborg’s dick, torturing him all the more.

“Are you ready, Cyborg?” Beast Boy asked the man as he got off him and pulled off his green boxers. “It’s time for you to let it out.”

“Bring it on, B.” Cyborg told Beast Boy, signaling him to come by pointing to his member, which he flexed, as if making it say something as well.

“O, I love it when you do that, Cy.” Beast Boy giggled, as he looked at Cyborg’s erection.

“What? This?” Cyborg asked then flexing his cock again, making it move on its own once again.

“Oh, yeah.” Beast Boy said, moving back on top of Cyborg.  
east Boy sat on Cyborg’s hardness, and bent over to reach his pillow. Beast Boy pulled out a small bottle out from underneath the pillow and popped it open. After he got some of the contents of the bottle out, he lubricated Cyborg’s member and then dropped the bottle next to them, just in case. Beast Boy held his partner’s cock in his hand, directing it to its goal. He breathed deep and slowly sat on the huge mass of meat, biting his bottom lip as he did so. It always hurt at first, just until his muscles allowed the intruding object easy entrance. Cyborg growled as his cock was buried inside of his green lover.

Once the whole of Cyborg’s erection was engulfed in Beast Boy’s body, the green boy just rested on it, still getting used to the now dulling pain. As the pain continued to subside, Beast Boy began to work again, moving up and down on Cyborg’s cock. Cyborg grabbed Beast Boy’s cheeks again and played with them as he felt his pleasure grow by the second. Beast Boy began to whimper as his pleasure, too, began to skyrocket. Cyborg took one of his hands and wrapped his fingers around Beast Boy’s erection, also being of a good size. He pumped the green member, making Beast Boy lean back while still riding Cyborg. Within a few minutes of pumping the green boy, Cyborg began to feel Beast Boy’s muscles tighten around his member, and he watched has Beast Boy shuddered into orgasm, spilling his load on Cyborg’s stomach and in Cyborg’s hand. The feeling of Beast Boy’s muscles tensing on his cock, drove Cyborg wild, bringing hin closer to his own climactic finish. Cyborg began to feel it come as he grabbed Beast Boy’s body and picked him up. Beast Boy was put on his back and Cyborg spread the green teen’s legs as to be able to thrust farther in. Cyborg was standing, holding Beast Boy’s body in the air by his thighs. Beast Boy grabbed the sheets of the bed as Cyborg increased his speed, slamming into the younger Titan. All at once, Cyborg gave another hard thrust into Beast Boy’s body and spilled himself inside of the green hero. Beast Boy felt the warm liquid inside of him and moaned as Cyborg continued to slowly hump him, still stuck in the remainder of his previous climax.

Cyborg bent down and kissed Beast Boy passionately as he still made love to him, not wanting to stop. Beast Boy cupped Cyborg’s head in his hands and felt as Cyborg’s now spent member slip out of him. Cyborg collapsed next to Beast Boy, resting on his back as Beast Boy put a leg between Cyborg’s, touching Cyborg’s limp, but still large, member. They fell asleep in that position as well, and didn’t wake up until the alarm went off, signifying an attack on the city. The two woke up, cleaning themselves off and getting dressed.

They left Beast Boy’s room as Robin buzzed Cyborg’s communicator to make sure he got the message. The two left the tower and met with the other three Titans to fight the good fight.


End file.
